Vivants mais pour combien de temps ?
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Petit coup de blues de John et les pensées qui en découlent.


Vivants mais pour combien de temps ?

**Résumé :** Petit coup de blues de John et les pensées qui en découlent.

Ça ne va pas, pas du tout. Nous avons encore perdu un des nôtres et j'en ai marre. Je ne peux plus supporter de me lever le matin en me disant que se sera peut être mon dernier jour ici, mon dernier lever de soleil, mon dernier déjeuner avec mes amis, mon dernier briefing et la dernière fois où je passerai cette satanée Porte. Avant de la traverser je tourne mon regard vers la salle des commandes et la salle d'embarquement me disant que se sera peut être la dernière fois que je les verrai. Et puis je passe la Porte, avec toujours cette sensation de froid même si ça fait plus d'un an que je la traverse. Lorsque j'arrive, un paysage forestier s'offre à mes yeux. Je regarde autour de moi, mon arme braquée sur les alentours, on ne sait jamais…Je jette un coup d'œil à mes compagnons, ils ont l'air confiant mais je sais qu'au fond d'eux, il y a toujours cette peur, celle de ne pas rentrer ou même, pire, celle de perdre l'un d'entre nous. Je croise le regard de Teyla, nos regards restent suspendus quelques secondes puis elle me sourit et nous rompons le contact. C'est une sorte de petit rituel entre nous, ce regard est devenu une habitude, une sorte de «bonne chance » silencieux. Je la regarde s'éloigner vers Ronon. Ils discutent de quelque chose à propos de la planète mais je ne peux pas entendre distinctement ce qu'ils se disent. J'observe Ronon : ce grand gaillard de presque deux mètres a accepté de se joindre à nous. Je sais qu'il n'avait rien à perdre mais il est un précieux atout et aussi quelqu'un de fabuleux si on gratte sous cette carapace de «Runner » qu'il traîne depuis 7 ans. Je sens alors un pincement au cœur : Ford. Il me manque : je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Aiden était le plus jeune d'entre nous et je n'ai pas pu, pas su, le protéger, le sauver…Mais j'ai espoir de le retrouver, il a bien dit avant de se jeter dans le rayon téléporteur : « Je vous le prouverai ». C'est peut être stupide de se raccrocher à cela, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à sa cousine. J'entends quelqu'un pousser un soupir à ma gauche. Je tourne la tête et un sourire éclaire mon visage. Rodney. « Le » Rodney Mackay, le seul, l'unique. Je préfère d'ailleurs ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il avait un frère jumeau…Il renifle et se mouche sous le regard désespéré de Ronon qui lève les yeux au ciel. Je l'entends aussi se plaindre du temps qu'il fait, de la trop grande présence de moustiques, et bien sûr la présence de terribles allergènes…Mais derrière tout ça il y a plus, beaucoup plus. Il y a un homme courageux qui serait prêt à donner n'importe quoi si un de nous se trouvait en danger. Et même s'il ne l'admettra pas, il a changé : ses complaintes sont plus dues à l'habitude maintenant et je sais qu'il aime faire ça, partir en mission et faire des découverts. Ça se voit dans ses yeux, il a cette petite étincelle d'excitation lors des briefings ou lorsqu'il passe la Porte. La voix grave de Ronon m'interpelle, je lève la tête vers lui. Il s'impatiente et aimerai explorer la planète. Je commence alors à m'éloigner de la Porte, priant que l'on rentre indemnes de cette mission…Cela fait plus d'une heure maintenant que nous explorons un village situé à quelques kilomètres de la Porte et toujours aucune âme qui vive en vue, les Wraiths sont une nouvelle fois passés les premiers…Je me sens lâche, si ces gens sont morts c'est entièrement ma faute, si je n'avais pas tué la gardienne Wraith peut être qu'ils ne se seraient pas réveillés et Ford serait toujours parmi nous…Tellement de regrets mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre, la seule chose à faire c'est de se relever et de se battre, se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucun Wraith dans cette galaxie. Alors, et juste là, je me sentirais bien car mon travail sera accomplit. Mais pour cela, il nous reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Je regarde mes coéquipiers, la même expression se lit sur leurs visages, le même désespoir mais en même temps cette colère qui grandit et qui ne s'effacera jamais. J'annonce que la mission est finie et nous repartons vers la Porte. Rodney compose l'adresse d'Atlantis et envoie son code. On nous annonce que le bouclier est levé, que nous pouvons passer. Rodney passe le premier, suivi de Teyla et Ronon. Je m'approche de la Porte, jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi et passe la Porte. Encore cette sensation de froid mais j'arrive rapidement sur Atlantis et la Porte se désactive. Je regarde autour de moi et souris. Non, cette mission ne sera pas la dernière et je pourrai encore participer à un debriefing, prendre un dîner avec mes amis et admirer un coucher de soleil. Nous sommes en vie…jusqu'à la prochaine exploration.


End file.
